


Room 1-02

by robotkeychain



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M, teacher!au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-17
Updated: 2016-03-17
Packaged: 2018-05-27 07:47:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6275773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/robotkeychain/pseuds/robotkeychain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Domestic!au. Chanyeol loves Junmyeon too much and is too possessive to even let Junmyeon out of his sight. He joins him to be a kindergarten teacher even though he despises children. To his dismay, Junmyeon was not happy about that idea, but follows through with it. The only thing that Chanyeol should know is that children are much more possessive than him. Originally posted <a href="http://ablueblazer.livejournal.com/8741.html">here</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	Room 1-02

**Author's Note:**

> This is just me, transferring my works onto my ao3 account~  
> Originally posted January 18, 2015

"No."

"But-!"

"No! What the heck, Chanyeol, don't you have your own job to go to?!"

"I, um," he rubs the back of his neck, "might've called in sick already."

Junmyeon gapes at his husband. "You did _what_? Why do you even want to come to work with me anyway?!"

"Because I love you?" The end of the sentence lilts up, making it sound like a question.

Junmyeon raises an eyebrow. "That can't be your excuse for everything."

"Okay, okay." Chanyeol groans and buries his face in his hands. "I don't like the way Yifan looks at you while you work."

"It's his job, love. He's my boss and the principal of the school. Doesn't the principal of the school you work at do the same?"

"Jun, I'm the band teacher. No one cares about what I do, especially not Hakyeon."

Junmyeon fidgets on the spot and turns away. "I still don't want you to come."

Chanyeol pouts. "Why?"

He just shakes his head. Chanyeol wraps his arms around Junmyeon, hugging him from behind. He places his head on Junmyeon's shoulder, bending down awkwardly. Chanyeol places soft kisses along his neck, whispering, "Please?"

Junmyeon closes his eyes, sighing. "But you don't even like little kids." Chanyeol smiles, knowing that he has already given in. Junmyeon lacing their fingers together and tilting his head slightly to give Chanyeol more access is all the evidence he needs.

"We should go right now or else we'll be late," Chanyeol murmurs, nipping Junmyeon's ear lightly before breaking apart.

Junmyeon scrunches up his nose, trying to look agitated but failing adorably. "I hate you."

Chanyeol squishes his cheeks, pecking his lips quickly. "So cute," he coos.

Junmyeon pushes him away and glares. "Just get into the car."

Chanyeol grins and Junmyeon doesn't have the heart in him to stay mad. "You won't regret this, Jun!"

He smiles weakly in return. Junmyeon has no idea what he has just gotten himself into.

Chanyeol sits in the passenger seat, resting his hand on Junmyeon's thigh. He sends glances between his husband and the road, moving around restlessly. Junmyeon chuckles. "I think you'll blend right in with the six year olds."

Junmyeon's phone sounds and Chanyeol pulls it out of Junmyeon's pocket, eliciting a yelp from him.

"Love, what are you-"

"What's Yifan texting you about?" Chanyeol cuts off, ignoring Junmyeon.

"You do realize I have to tell Yifan you'll be there or else you'll be forced out by the police and labelled as a kidnapper right?" He gives Chanyeol a look and he rubs his neck sheepishly.

Junmyeon parks the car and turns off the engine. He faces Chanyeol. "Now, I have some rules. First, don't do or say anything that might scar the children. Second don't-"

Chanyeol waves his hand. "Yeah, yeah I got it. Don't do anything at all."

Junmyeon shakes his head and sighs. As they walk into the entrance, he turns towards Chanyeol. "Please don't... laugh."

Chanyeol raises an eyebrow. "At what?"

"Mr. Park!"

Chanyeol glances around instinctively and sees a small boy with glasses running up to Junmyeon. He reddens immediately and Chanyeol's eyes widen.

"Good morning, Minseok," is Junmyeon's choked reply. He blushes even harder when Chanyeol slips his arm around his waist.

Minseok looks curiously at Chanyeol. "Mr. Park, who's that guy?"

"Oh, he's um-"

"I'm Mr. Park's husband." Chanyeol grins and Minseok's eyes light up.

"Oh! Does that mean you're... um... Mrs. Park?"

A slightly shorter boy walks over, nudging Minseok. "It's still mister, Minseok." He reaches over and grabs hold of Junmyeon's hand, staring at Chanyeol unblinkingly.

Minseok furrows his brows. "But that's hard. Who's Mr. Park and who's the other Mr. Park?"

Chanyeol lets go of Junmyeon and gets down on his knees, trying to be around the children's height. He still ends up taller. "Call me Chanyeol instead. What's your name?"

The boy holding onto Junmyeon shifts closer, glancing up to him with wide eyes. "It's okay, love," Junmyeon encourages, "he's trying to be your friend."

"Kyungsoo," the boy ekes out before burying his face into Junmyeon's pant leg. He smiles and ushers Minseok and Kyungsoo into the classroom.

Chanyeol shoots a look to Junmyeon. "So, Mr. Park, huh?" He stands up, towering over Junmyeon. Junmyeon busies himself with the folders containing his students' worksheets before turning his attention to Chanyeol.

"I told you not to laugh." He runs his fingers through his hair, a nervous habit Chanyeol noticed he had when they first started dating.

"I didn't laugh though! I think it's cute." Chanyeol grabs Junmyeon's hand and links their fingers. They walk to his classroom but Chanyeol pauses. "Wait, I thought love was my endearment."

Junmyeon opens his mouth to reply but is saved when another kid launches himself at Junmyeon. He smiles brightly, shouting, "Mr. Park!"

"Jongdae!" Junmyeon attempts to ruffle his hair with his hand full of folders. Jongdae looks at Chanyeol and frowns at their entwined hands.

"Mr. Park, who's he?" Jongdae steps over and untangles their hands, replacing Chanyeol's with his. He grins triumphantly. Chanyeol gapes and Junmyeon laughs.

"He's Chanyeol, my husband. He'll be with us for the entire day."

Jongdae stares at Chanyeol before saying loudly, "I don't like him." He turns to Junmyeon, holding Junmyeon's hand in both of his. "Can you make him go away?"

"Sorry, love," Junmyeon replies, trying to keep in his laughter from Chanyeol's shocked face, "can't get rid of him."

Jongdae pouts. "But he was holding your hand!" he exclaims, failing to whisper and shaking Junmyeon's hand, "Only me and Taozi can do that!"

"Wait, wasn't Kyungsoo holding your hand too?" Chanyeol butts in.

"Kyungsoo?" Jongdae's eye widen. "Oh no, I didn't give him his pencil back!" He runs into the classroom, leaving a confused Chanyeol and an amused Junmyeon.

"Jongdae, the only person more random and more attached to me than you are." Junmyeon laughs at Chanyeol's scowl.

"No one should be more attached to you than I am."

"Don't worry, love; Jongdae will get over it when he grows up." He gestures towards the classroom. "You haven't even met the rest of the class and you're pouting already."

"Am not," Chanyeol pulls Junmyeon close, face inches away from each other. Junmyeon inhales sharply and catches Chanyeol glancing down at his lips. Chanyeol leans towards him but he turns his face before Chanyeol can kiss him.

"Rule number one," Junmyeon states as he puts some distance between them, "don't scar the children. We are outside of my classroom, meaning one of my students might peek his head out and see us. Also, we are in the hallway, with even more children wandering around." He fixes the collar on Chanyeol's button down before standing up on his toes and whispering, "Be patient, love."

Junmyeon pulls back and smiles sweetly. "Ready?" Chanyeol shrugs and Junmyeon rolls his eyes, ushering him inside.

Seven boys immediately rush to their seats as Junmyeon enters. The room is surprisingly large for a kindergarten class, bookshelves full of children's books spaced apart in the middle of the room. In the front, the board is covered almost entirely with pocket charts: one for the calendar, one for the current book they're reading, one for conduct, and one for vocabulary words. A rug with the alphabet printed on it occupies the space between the wall and the bookshelves. Junmyeon's desk sits on the left corner in front of two large filing cabinets that are filled to the brim with things he can't even remember putting inside them. Three round tables are placed behind the bookshelves, each with a name tag taped to the back of its seats. Behind the tables, a cabinet sits, containing the boys' backpacks and lunches.

"Hiya Mr-!"

Jongdae slaps a hand over the mouth of the boy next to him.

"Baekhyun, _I_ was going to say that first!" Jongdae whines.

"But you _always_ say it first! I wanna say it first!"

Junmyeon walks over, amused. "Baekhyun, love, isn't your seat next to Kyungsoo?"

Baekhyun shrinks into the seat. "But Kyungsoo is scary."

"I'm sure it's nothing, Baekhyun. Just sit back in your seat, okay? You're in Jongin's seat."

"But I think Jongin would like sitting next to Kyungsoo." Baekhyun pouts, "Please please _please_ Mr. Park, can I sit here today? I promise to not talk to Jongdae, too."

"Baekhyun-"

"Hey, Baekhyun," Chanyeol cuts in, "I'll show you something really cool but only if you sit back in your seat."

Baekhyun looks over at Jongdae who shakes his head vigorously. He hesitates before sanding up and rushing back to his seat, grabbing Chanyeol's hand in the process and pulling him to his seat.

Junmyeon catches Chanyeol's eye as he passes, mouthing a thank you. He winks in response as he fishes for a coin in his pocket, crouching to his knees to be on eye level with Baekhyun and the two others sitting at the table, Kyungsoo and Zitao. He proceeds to make the coin disappear and reappear behind Baekhyun's ear, earning gasps from the surrounding kids. Chanyeol grins triumphantly and Junmyeon rolls his eyes.

"Good morning, class! I see you have all met Chanyeol, my husband." He gestures to him and he waves excitedly. Junmyeon sighs. "He'll be with us the whole day."

Baekhyun cheers while Jongdae juts out his bottom lip and crosses his arms. Junmyeon would mirror his expression if he weren't the teacher and almost twenty years older.

A boy tentatively steps into the classroom, head ducked. Junmyeon looks over and sighs a breath of relief.

"There you are, Jongin." The said boy smiles shyly, mumbling an apology. Junmyeon dismisses it with a wave of his hand and helps him put away his backpack.

Chanyeol gapes. "He's so cute!" he mouths to Junmyeon. Junmyeon just shakes his head and slowly walks back to the front of the room.

"Okay, class. Time for writing in our journals!" The children groan and Junmyeon chuckles. "Today, we'll do something easy. Just write a sentence describing one character in the book I read to you yesterday. Do you remember what it is?"

"Little Red Riding Hood," they answer monotonously.

"Good! Don't forget to draw your picture after you finish with the sentence. And Kyungsoo and Minseok, don't forget to help out the new students, Zitao and Lu Han, when you're done."

For the next hour, the children scribble in their journals. Junmyeon sits at his desk and sets up the activities for the rest of the day. Chanyeol walks over and plops down in the chair next to his despite how small it is. He props his chin up with his hand.

"Maybe I was wrong about children." Chanyeol looks over his shoulder and Baekhyun waves enthusiastically.

Junmyeon laughs. "I think Baekhyun likes you."

Chanyeol leans in, raising an eyebrow. "Are you jealous?"

"Of a six year old? No," Junmyeon pushes him away, shaking his head. "But I think you are, love."

Chanyeol points a finger at Junmyeon. "Hey! It's not my fault some six year old won't let me hold my husband's hand!"

Junmyeon just laughs.

Several kids come up to the desk and to show the teacher their completed work. Junmyeon hands them a sticker and ushers them to their next stations.

After all of the children are at their proper stations, Chanyeol sighs and reaches over, poking Junmyeon in the side. He squeals and immediately covers his mouth, glaring at Chanyeol.

"What do you want?" he hisses. Chanyeol shrugs in response and Junmyeon rolls his eyes. "Go play with the kids if you're bored."

Chanyeol makes a disgusted face but he gets up and walks over to where Baekhyun and Sehun playing. Baekhyun grabs his hand and shoves him into a chair.

"Help me with this puzzle!"

Chanyeol glances down, seeing several strangely shaped puzzle pieces forming what he guesses is supposed to be a cow.

"Oh," Chanyeol says with a wave of his hand, "this is easy."

He rearranges a couple of pieces but can't seem to finish the puzzle. Only the head and one of the legs of the cow are in its correct place and Chanyeol lets out a sound of frustration.

"Hey mister," Sehun starts, pointing at a piece, "I think that one's-"

Chanyeol covers Sehun's mouth with his hand. "No hints!" he shouts, giving Sehun a look. He nods and Chanyeol pulls his hand away.

He picks up a piece and places it randomly on the puzzle. Sehun cringes and shakes his head vigorously. Chanyeol groans again and pushes the puzzle towards Sehun.

"You finish it."

His eyes light up and he immediately turns the piece Chanyeol just placed upside down. Chanyeol looks on in astonishment as Sehun completes the puzzle in less than ten seconds. Sehun pushes it back to Chanyeol with a smug grin and Baekhyun gives Sehun a high five.

Junmyeon catches everyone's attention by ringing his bell several times. "Ten minutes until lunch, kids! Time to clean up."

As the children scramble around to hurriedly put everything back in its place, Chanyeol makes his way back to Junmyeon. "I didn't know those puzzles were so hard."

"All of the kids can finish the puzzles," Junmyeon faces Chanyeol, fighting back a grin. "Why can't you?"

Chanyeol sputters and Junmyeon laughs. "I'm kidding, love. Sehun is just really good at puzzles."

The children line up and Junmyeon takes them down to the cafeteria, leaving Chanyeol in the room. When he returns, Chanyeol backs him against his desk and kisses him. Junmyeon freezes for only a moment before threading his fingers through Chanyeol's hair and pulling him closer. Junmyeon runs his tongue along the roof of Chanyeol's mouth and he groans. They break apart slowly, panting.

"I've been wanting to do that all day," Chanyeol breathes, resting his forehead on Junmyeon's.

"You do realize it's only eleven in the morning right?" Junmyeon replies, laughing lightly. Chanyeol grins, wrapping his arms around Junmyeon's waist.

"I'm pretty sure this isn't what I meant when I said Chanyeol could help out for the day." Yifan interrupts. Chanyeol tightens his hold on Junmyeon and glares while Junmyeon waves.

"Please, Yifan, you aren't any better with Yixing."

Yifan reddens and sputters, "Mr. Zhang and I have a strictly professional relationship. He wants to adopt Zitao and Lu Han and I'm helping him with that."

"That's not what Yixing told me yesterday when you asked him out to dinner," Junmyeon states airily as he entwines his fingers with Chanyeol's and rests his back against his chest.

"It is a business dinner!" Yifan shouts, "Just, just get back to work!"

Junmyeon and Chanyeol laugh as Yifan walks away, muttering about untrustworthy friends.

"Wait," Chanyeol says, glancing down at Junmyeon, "what did Yifan mean when he said Yixing was adopting them?"

"You're kidding me, right?" Junmyeon angles his face toward Chanyeol and he grins sheepishly. Junmyeon rolls his eyes. "This school isn't some random all-boys school; this is a school for the boys that live in Yifan's orphanage. The one for girls is run by Amber."

"So that means..." Chanyeol trails off, a heartbroken expression on his face.

"Yes, love, none of these boys have parents." Junmyeon squeezes Chanyeol's hands once before untangling himself from Chanyeol. "They're fine, okay? They're stronger than you think. I have to go, lunch time is almost over."

Junmyeon comes back with the eight kids in tow. "Sorry, I forgot. Today's Monday, which means we go to the computer lab after lunch. I had to come back and get you, and I couldn't leave these kids alone there."

The children run to a computer as they enter the computer lab, pulling themselves onto the seats. Lu Han's seat rolls away from his computer and he makes a frustrated sound, his feet dangling and unable to move him. Chanyeol passes by, noticing his struggle, and picks Lu Han up, pulling him until his back hits the back of the chair, and pushes in the chair for him. Lu Han smiles in return, gripping Chanyeol's hand for a moment.

Junmyeon sits on the desk in the corner of the lab and motions for Chanyeol. He walks over and places his arm around Junmyeon's waist. Chanyeol rests his head on Junmyeon's shoulder, playing with the silver ring on Junmyeon's left hand.

"Mr. Park!" Minseok shouts, startling both Junmyeon and Chanyeol. Lu Han looks on innocently. Junmyeon rushes over, crouching down to be eye level with Minseok. "Lu Han kissed me." Minseok glares at Lu Han.

"Lu Han, is that true?"

He tilts his head slightly, answering in Mandarin. "I don't understand."

Junmyeon replies slowly, trying to remember the few years of Mandarin he had in college. "Did you kiss Minseok?"

"Is that bad?" Junmyeon nods. "I didn't know; I'm sorry." Lu Han pouts and Junmyeon can't help it; he immediately forgives him.

"It's okay. Um..." Junmyeon pauses, thinking of the right words to reply in Mandarin. "Don't do that again, okay?"

Lu Han looks at him with confusion. Junmyeon curses himself for not studying Mandarin hard enough. Lu Han slowly nods, answering, "Okay." Junmyeon ruffles his hair affectionately and Lu Han smiles.

"It was just a misunderstanding, Minseok. Lu Han won't do it again." Junmyeon stands and walks over to the other students, checking what they are doing.

Lu Han sits back in his seat next to Minseok, who squints at him. "You won't get away with this," he whispers.

Lu Han leans toward Minseok. "I already have," he whispers back in perfect English. Minseok gasps.

Junmyeon glances at the clock, groaning internally when he sees the time. "Okay kids, let's finish up quickly so we can go to recess!"

Jongdae and Baekhyun are the first in line and Jongdae reaches over, grabbing Junmyeon's hand. He grins and swings their hands enthusiastically. The rest slowly line up, Chanyeol standing at the end with Jongin's hand in his. They make their way to the playground, Kyungsoo and Minseok whispering and Lu Han and Zitao have a conversation in Mandarin.

All of the kids run off at the sight of the playground, Chanyeol following close by. Junmyeon sits on a nearby bench and Zitao plops down next to him.

"Why aren't you playing with everyone else, love?" Zitao grabs his hand and shrugs.

"I'm scared," he admits, "Mr. Zhang is scary."

"Zitao, Yixing the nicest person I know. He's going to take great care of you and Lu Han, okay? Don't be scared."

"But Lu Han also scares me!" Zitao blurts out, his voice louder.

"Why would Lu Han scare you?"

"I don't know. He's weird. And scary. And he talks about Minseok too much. He even told me he kissed him today!" Zitao says, eyes wide.

"Oh, well..."

"I don't want that happening to me!" Zitao interrupts, gesturing wildly.

"Zitao, love," Junmyeon says, trying to contain his laughter, "I think Lu Han only wants to kiss Minseok. You're fine."

"You sure?"

Junmyeon nods. "Thank you Mr. Park!" Zitao jumps off of the bench. He runs towards the playground, waving at Sehun and Jongin.

Junmyeon smiles softly, watching as the kids play. Baekhyun and Jongdae circle Chanyeol as they play tag. Chanyeol pretends to fall over as they leap on him, sending the three to the ground, laughing.

The children return to the classroom, exhausted from their day. They set up the room for nap time, pulling out and arranging several mats for the kids. They lie down as Junmyeon shuts off the lights, sitting with Chanyeol near his desk. After several minutes, snores from a few of the children could be heard.

"Mr. Park," Lu Han whispers, fiddling with the hem of his shirt.

"What's wrong, love?" Junmyeon asks, stepping around his desk to Lu Han.

"I can't sleep." He shifts from one foot to the other, staring down at the floor.

"Oh, well, um..." Junmyeon trails off, unsure of what to say. At that moment, Minseok slowly sits up, rubbing his eyes.

"Lu Han?" he mumbles, squinting in the dark. Minseok stands, walking over and taking Lu Han's hand. "Are you okay?"

The boy shakes his head and Minseok sighs. "It's nap time, okay? Let's go."

He proceeds to pull Lu Han to his mat and they both lie down. They face each other and Minseok retakes Lu Han's hand. The two boys close their eyes and the corners of Lu Han's mouth slightly lift up.

Junmyeon sighs in relief. "I knew partnering up Minseok and Lu Han would be a good idea."

"Is this all you do? The same routine every day?" Chanyeol whispers after Lu Han's soft snores could be heard, his body curled around Minseok's.

Junmyeon's shrugs. "My job has its highs and lows." He nudges Chanyeol's shoulder. "Isn't your job similar?"

"Well, yeah, but you always seem so happy after work. I was just wondering what was so special about here, but... there's nothing. You don't seem to do anything that would make you significantly happy."

"You're looking at it all wrong, love." Junmyeon glances at the sleeping children. "It's not what I do, but who I do it with. These kids never cease to amaze me. I really love them, Chanyeol. Every single boy at this school is from the orphanage. Yes, Yifan is much better than most people out there, but none of them have actual parents, with the exception of Lu Han and Zitao, but Yixing hasn't officially adopted them yet. They grew up with almost nothing yet they still are loving and caring and these kids help remind me that there is a future for anyone." Junmyeon sighs and averts his gaze. "I'm sorry, I think about them too much, right?"

Chanyeol leans over and kisses Junmyeon, surprising him. He pulls back before Junmyeon can properly react and says, "I love you so much."

"I love you too," Junmyeon replies, slightly confused.

The bell rings signaling the end of school and the children abruptly wake up. They all get up and slowly walk towards the cabinet with their backpacks. The kids give Junmyeon a hug and wave goodbye to Chanyeol as they exit the classroom to go on their bus.

A knock catches Junmyeon's attention. When he opens the door, Yixing stands on the other side.

"Junmyeon," he greets, smiling.

"Yixing! How's everything?"

"Oh, you know," he waves his hand dismissively, "having horrible writer's block and Yifan being evasive every time I bring up dating. Same as usual. Really though, I'm here today so I can finally meet your husband."

"Oh, right," Junmyeon turns around and gestures for Chanyeol. "This is Chanyeol."

"Wow," Yixing says, staring up at Chanyeol, "you're taller than I imagined. I always thought Junmyeon was exaggerating."

"He's shorter than Yifan though," Junmyeon retorts, grinning at Chanyeol's pout.

"Anyway, it's great to meet you Yixing. It's nice to meet my husband's only friend." Chanyeol receives an elbow to his side and a glare.

Yixing laughs. "You weren't lying about his voice either, huh." He glances at his watch. "Well, I have to go and bother Yifan until he leaves. It's cute to see him blush and stutter whenever I'm around. See you later."

Junmyeon waves and Yixing steps out. He packs up his backpack of work and throws it over his shoulder. "Let's go home, love."

Junmyeon grabs Chanyeol's hand, entwining their fingers. Chanyeol pulls the backpack off of the other's shoulders when they reach Junmyeon's car, carrying it with him to his seat. Junmyeon grins, driving out of the parking lot and back home.

"I want a kid." Chanyeol blurts out as they enter their house.

Junmyeon freezes for a short moment, but forces himself to move normally, hoping Chanyeol doesn't notice. He does.

"I-I mean... um..."

Junmyeon cuts Chanyeol off with a kiss, pulling his collar down so he can reach him. Chanyeol doesn't respond until Junmyeon starts to move his lips. He rests his hands on Junmyeon's hips as Junmyeon wraps his arms around his neck. Junmyeon pulls away, an inch of space between them.

"You're perfect, love. Unbelievably perfect and amazing." Junmyeon takes a step back, unconsciously taking Chanyeol's hand. "But are you sure you want kids? You never seemed to like them."

"Today was a very eventful day, to say the least. I learned a lot."

Junmyeon smiles, shaking his head slightly. "But where would we even start? What foster home would we visit? What child would you want to adopt?"

"Well, there are six certain kids that I have in mind," Chanyeol says, grinning.


End file.
